Amethyst
Amethyst is a DLC character in Shining Star Heroes. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, being one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans. Years later, Amethyst lives a peaceful life with the Crystal Gems, no longer struggling with low self-esteem. Though she was struck by a Gem Rejuvenator during Spinel's return and had her memory wiped, Amethyst was eventually restored by Steven, who helps her recall her fondness for him and her team through past experiences on Earth. She's originally from Steven Universe. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" Quartz soldier Gem such as Jasper and Rose, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and a large bang which obscures her left eye. She also has dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Amethyst wears a black tank top that it is torn open at the chest to reveal her gemstone, dark mauve shorts with black stars on each legs, and her boots are white. Personality Amethyst is fun and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, and rather untidy, giving her a somewhat uncivilized demeanor, but she still means well. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault, though at times she has shown major concern for Steven's well-being. Although she doesn't have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly plays a heel wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress. She loves watching fights, too, and often loudly vocalizes and cheers when she sees the conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg and between Pearl and Peridot. Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-hatred, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl, and leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. She worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", and Amethyst demonstrates that she has difficulty thinking for herself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Whip Manipulation: Amethyst can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of whips with perfect skill, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving it with telekinesis. She is able to use flexible materials as makeshift whips or manipulate the density of her whips allowing her to clash with sharper weapons use whips as shields. * Whip Generation: Amethyst can create whips from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. * Enhanced Whipmanship: Amethyst is able to able to demonstrate natural aptitude for the way of the whip. Amethyst is able to wield a whip with great proficiency in range, accuracy and speed allowing her to perform feats such as wrapping then pulling things or bringing them closer, binding their opponents, scaring/lashing opponents, binding then snatching other's weapons, swinging from high altitudes and slicing the flesh of their enemies when striking at great speed. * Shape-Shifting: Amethyst can shapeshift her form, transforming and reshaping herself potentially down to her genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance her own body for combat, either by turning into animals, humanoids, monsters, etc. or by making the body stronger. * Matter Ingestion: Amethyst can eat any substance without harmful effects, regardless of what she consume. They can consume matter in any form - solid, liquid or gas. * Purple Fire Manipulation: Amethyst can create, shape and manipulate purple flames, which has the properties of solid matter and cannot be extinguished by wind or water. Fusions * When fused with Steven, they form Smoky Quartz. * When fused with Garnet, Pearl and Steven, they form Obsidian. Trivia * Amethyst is the only character which is not part of SSH's fictional world. * Amethyst is one of the Crystal Gems who appeared in Shining Star Heroes. The others were Garnet, Pearl and Steven. * Amethyst can eat any pizzas she wanted to at Level 4. * Amethyst can eat metallic objects and use a whip to make it stronger even though other characters couldn't. ** It was similar to Eatle's ability which is eating and firing lasers from the antennae from the Ben 10 series. * She likes to sleep anywhere except Level 5. * Similar to Aqua-Lass, she doesn't like steam due to her allergy or fear. Category:Shining Star Heroes Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters that's not part of SSH Fictional Universe Category:Protagonists